


Long Day

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Coming home drained from a long day at work, there’s only one thing can take your tiredness away: Dean.





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cuddling for both @spngenrebingo and @spnfluffbingo

As soon as you got home from work, you went straight into your room and collapsed onto your bed, not even bothering to open your eyes as you heard the door open and shut behind you, quiet footfalls falling across the concrete floor in its wake. “Y/N?” Dean whispered, keeping his voice low so he wouldn’t startle you. “You okay?”

Keeping your eyes closed, you let out a sigh and rolled over onto your side, bringing your knees into your chest. “If feeling like I got hit by a truck is okay, then, yeah, sure, I’m okay.”

Dean stayed silent, but you quickly felt the bed dip next to you, followed by two strong arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you in, not stopping until your back was flush against Dean’s chest, his body molding to yours. “Long day?”

“Mmhmm,” you nodded, your hair brushing against his light scruff as he placed his chin on top of your head, enveloping you in his comforting warmth.

“Anything I can do?”

“Yeah,” you whispered, letting your body relax into him. “Could you stay here, just for a little while?”

“Done,” he answered instantly, chuckling softly as he began to rub soft circles into your abdomen with two of his fingers. “I’m yours, Y/N, for as long as you need.”

“Mmm…” you mumbled again, the combination of his soft touch and inviting heat lulling you into a deep sleep. “I love you, Dean.”

“Love you, too, babe,” he whispered, placing a gentle kiss to the back of your head and tightening his hold on your waist. “Now, go to sleep. I’ll still be here when you wake up. I promise.”

You nodded slightly and let your hands fall to rest on his, your breathing evening as you fell into a deep sleep for the first time in days, your body finally relaxing in the safety of Dean’s arms.


End file.
